Love & A Sleep Over
by DDGame
Summary: What happens when two friends have been dared to french kiss... R
1. Default Chapter

**Love & A Sleep Over**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Reader,**

**If you're interested into a love and maybe funny story, then this is the story for you, but if you like blood and action, this is not the story…**

**The story your about to read is about a closet, a sleep over, and a French kiss.**

**I might of told you what's going to happen, but I probably didn't tell you why, or who…**

**Yours truly,**

**West-coast Kyle**

* * *

**"T.J, now don't forget your P.J's," My mom said as I started packing my stuff. I was going to Ashley A's party, it was the summer. Gretchen went to NASA to study about space, and Mikey went to a Singing competition. So, Vince, Spinelli, Gus and I were going to Ashley A's sleep over. "Mom, I got them are ready in my bag," I said as I looked in my bag really quickly. I then took my bag and started to walk out the door, "Teej, wait up," Spinelli said as she ran up behind me. I then looked at her; she had makeup on her face. "My mom made me put makeup on," Spinelli said as she made a face like her mom. 'Well, you don't look that bad," I told her as I looked at her face and made a little smile. "That's what you think," Spinelli said as she chuckled a little. We then saw Ashley A's house, " What do you think were going to do there," I questioned. "Probably, play games and eat," Spinelli said suddenly. We then started to run until the door opened, it was Vince and Gus. "What took you so long, I had to wait until you guy's came, so I can eat and I'm starving to death," Gus said as he then ran to the food bar. I then laughed. Spinelli and I then walked into the house; we put our bags on the ground by the door.**

**Ashley A. then walked down the stairs of her house, "We're playing games up stairs, if you want to know, and like bring up the ice cooler right beside your leg Vince," Ashley A. said as she looked at all of us. Vince then picked up the ice cooler and started walking up the stairs, the rest of us followed. When we got to the top step, we walked into Ashley A's room…**


	2. Truth Or Dare?

We saw that everyone was eating pizza and playing truth or dare, "Finally everyone is here," King Bob said as he ate his slice of pizza. Vince then put the ice cooler down next to a counter that had chips and other foods. "Don't just stand there," Ashley B said as she looked at us with an annoyed look. "Yeah, sit down" Corn Chip girl. We the sat down in the circle that was made. I was sitting next to Ashley B. and Spinelli. "Who wants to go first," King Bob questioned. All of us then looked at each other, Vince then stood for a moment, "I will go first," "Sit down, your not running for president," Hustler Kid said as he looked at Vince awkwardly. Vince then sat down," King Bob, Truth or Dare," Vince asked as he looked at King Bob. King Bob then thought, "Truth," King Bob said. Vince then looked at the ceiling and then looked back at King Bob, "Is it true that you never ever had a girl friend, Vince asked. King Bob then made a sad face, "Its true," King Bob said as he looked at the ground sadly. "Okay its your turn," Gus said. Ashley A. then walked into the room. Ashley A. then sat down in the circle and looked at King Bob. "Okay, T.J truth or Dare," King Bob questioned. I then thought for a moment, "Dare," I said, as I looked confident. King Bob then smiled," I dare you to French Kiss Spinelli in Ashley A's closet," "No," Spinelli yelled out loudly. King Bob still smiled, "If you don't I will tell everyone you and Spinelli's secret that happened at my Pool party. "Okay," I will do," I said as I glared into King Bob's beety eye. "Okay, Teej I guess we have to do it," Spinelli said as she looked at me hopeless. I then took Spinelli's hand and walked with her into the closet. "And we have to see it too," King Bob said as he laughed a little. I then sighed. I walked into the closet with Spinelli, and we then put our heads together. We then kissed, and put each of our tongues into each other's mouth. We then stopped a couple of seconds later. I then walked out of Ashley A's room and walked out of her house. I then sat down on the cold gravel of her doorsteps. Spinelli then tapped my shoulder. I then looked at her, I had feelings for her, I thought. I truly had feelings. "Spinelli, I never told you this before, but I like you" I said as I stood up from the gravel. "Spinelli then looked at me, I like you too," Spinelli repeated. I then took Spinelli's hand and started to watch the moon grow. I thought only one thing, if I was going to spend the rest of my life with this girl. "Lets go back inside," Spinelli said as she pulled me softly.

We then walked slowly inside.

* * *

Journal & Diary Entree's

Dear Diary,

T.J and I are going out! I cant beleve this, today T.J andI are going to aScary movie called The House Of Wax. Hopefully he puts his arm around me. Maybe sometime we can go boxing or go see WWE Smackdown. Well, write later...

From,

Spinelli

* * *

Dear Journal,

Spinelli and I are finally going out, I cant beleve she had feelings for me all along. Today were going to see a movie called The House Of Wax, ha ha. Vince and Ashley also are going out, and seeing the movie with us. Who knew, ha ha.

Well, I guess I will write later,

From,

T.J

* * *


End file.
